Baby Bop and BJ Fight Over! (SuperMalechi's version)
Barney's Great Adventure is a Custom Barney Movie made by SuperMalechi that was originally released in theaters in July 24, 1996. It was later released on VHS in Septrmber 28, 1996. This Barney movie was produced by Walt Disney Home Video, Walt Disney Pictures, Lyrick Studios and Lyons Partnership, LP. Plot The film starts with Barney driving Baby Bop, BJ, Riff, and the kids to Paxton's grandparents' house. While this is going on, BJ plays with his GameBoy, while Baby Bop and Riff play with the SpongeBob doll. Riff shoves the SpongeBob doll on BJ's face. BJ grows furious at him, saying SpongeBob is vulgar. Cast *Barney (Body: David Joyner / Voice: Bob West) *Baby Bop (Body: Jeff Ayers / Voice: Julie Johnson) *BJ (Body: Jeff Brooks / Voice: Patty Wirtz) *Riff (Body: Adam Brown / Voice: Michaela Dietz) *Paxton (Rusko) *Skarloey (Cody Carlin) *Madge (Rosie Kuers) *SpongeBob SquarePants (Body & Voice: Tom Kenny) *Paxton's Grandmother (Amy Fareman) *Paxton's Grandmother (Russ Fareman) *Jason the Cat Songs #Barney - The Song #SpongeBob SquarePants Theme Song #Imagine #Friendship Song #Let Me Call You Sweetheart #Listen to the Night Time #Twinkle Twinkle Little Star #Old MacDonald Had a Farm #Here Kitty Kitty #If Your Happy and You Know It! #Row, Row, Row Your Boat #Who's Inside? #Good Manners #If All The Raindrops #We're Gonna Find a Way #It's Good to Be Home #I Love You Notes *Barney has his Late 1993-1997 Season 3 voice and Late 1993/1994-1997 costume. *Baby Bop has her 2000-2002 Season 6 voice and 2004-2005 costume. *BJ has his 1990-1993 Backyard Gang-Season 2 voice and 1997-2002 costume. *Riff has his 1991-1993 Backyard Gang-Season 2 voice and 2008 costume. *The Season 3 Barney costume used in this movie was also seen in "Hats Off to B.J!". *The Season 3 Barney voice used in this movie was also heard in "Barney's Sense-Sational Day". *The Season 9 Baby Bop costume used in this movie was also seen in "Everybody's Got Feelings". *The Seaaon 6 Baby Bop voice used in this movie was also heard in "Let's Go to the Zoo!". *The Season 4-6 BJ costume used in this movie was also seen in the 1998 film of the same name. *The Backyard Gang-Season 2 BJ voice used in this movie was also heard in "Stop, Look and Be Safe!". *The Season 12 Riff costume used in this movie was also seen in "The Best of Barney". *The Backyard Gang-Season 2 Riff voice used in this movie was also heard in "Barney Makes Different Movies". *SpongeBob has a costume silimar to his 2004 animation look and his 1999 voice. *The Barney's movie musical arrangements used in this movie were also heard in the 1998 film of the same name. *First appearence of SpongeBob SquarePants. He will also have his own TV show in May 1, 1999. *Another time Barney isn't seen coming to life, instead, he and his friends are driving to Paxton's house. *Paxton's voice sounds like Chip's 1998-2000 voice, and his yelling/screaming voice is a mix of Artur's yelling/screaming from Season 5 of Arthur and Hamiliton's yelling voice from "The Sandlot" (Pitch -3). *Skarloey's voice sounds like Eric Cartman's voice from the current seasons from South Park, and his yelling/screaming sounds like Cartman's yelling sounds from those seasons of that show. *Madge's voice is also silimar to April Stewart's Liane Cartman voice from "South Park". *The actor "Rusko" who played Paxton is 9 years old. *The actor "Cody Carlin" who played Skarloey is 12 years old. *The actor "Rosie Kuers" who played Madge is 11 years old. *This was one of the Barney movies to be released under the Masterpiece Collection label by Walt Disney Home Video. Category:1998 episodes Category:1996 episodes Category:Barney Movie